Secret Burden
by CherryTwister
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been together secretly since their fifth year. Now they are Head Boy and Girl, but the secrecy of their relationship could tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

_**Secret Burden**_

**Summary:** Hermione and Draco have been together secretly since their fifth year. Now they are Head Boy and Girl, but the secrecy of their relationship could tear them apart.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter in anyway.

Rated **M** for some sexual parts, so beware!

**AN:** This is my second Hermione/Draco fanfiction. Since my first oneshot was well received I decided to write a longer fanfiction this time. I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

_Hermione POV_

I slowly woke up from my deep sleep. My eyes were blurry and I frowned when I saw the colors green and silver. Why was my room decorated in green and silver? Then I heard a moan and the arms around my belly tightened and pulled me closer to a hard chest. Finally it dawned on me that I had slept in Draco's room. Everyone once and awhile we sleep in his room. I usually prefer to sleep in my own room, but Draco swears his bed is more comfortable. It didn't really matter which room we slept in because being Head Boy and Girl we both had our own rooms.

Draco and I have been secretly dating since our fifth year. It has been a lot easier to see each other this year, without other people getting suspicious since we share a common room.

I looked over my shoulder to see Draco's blond head buried in my hair. I smiled when I thought about how our relationship started. I was so surprised when Draco approached me in the library asking me to tutor him in some classes. His grades weren't up to par with his father's expectations, so he asked for my help.

I looked over at the nightstand and saw that we only had twenty minutes until our first class started. "Draco, get up." I muttered and peeled his arms off me.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled into the pillow.

"Fine, but it's not my fault if you're late for class." I told him. I got up and walked out of Draco's room stark naked. It's funny how less self conscious I am about my body since I started dating Draco. I guess it doesn't hurt that every night before we go to bed he tells me how beautiful I am. I grabbed clothes out of my dresser and walked into my bathroom. I spent ten minutes putting makeup on the Muggle way. Then I looked at my hair and knew I didn't have time to straight it, so instead I used a hair charm to take away the frizz.

Then I walked back over to Draco's room and found him still in bed. "Draco, you have five minutes to get ready."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" He shot out of bed naked.

"I tried; it's not my fault you sleep like the dead." I shrugged with a sly smile and I couldn't help but admire his toned abs.

"Forgot something?" He asked picking up the green lace panties he had bought me for Christmas,which was on the floor next to his bed side. I snatched my panties out of his hand as he gave me a huge grin.

"See you later," I gave him a quick kiss, but he caught me and pulled me in for a deeper kiss.

"You will never get to class on time if you keep this up." I muttered and ran my hand over his abs.

"I can be late," he said and started placing kisses down my neck.

* * *

I was walking down a hallway after my History of Magic class and was suddenly grabbed from behind. I was shoved into an empty classroom. A large hand covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. Before I even looked at my attacker I gave a hard swift kick to their shin. My attacker let go of me and I turned to see who it was.

"Ouch Hermione, it's me." Draco groaned in pain.

"Don't scare me like that." I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." He gave me a sly grin.

"I just wanted to say hi," he defended himself and I just shook my head.

"Couldn't it wait until I got back to our common room?" I asked.

"No," he smiled and kissed me hard. His hands placed a firm grip on my hips and he lifted me up on a classroom table. I gave a deep moan when his hands went under my shirt and unclipped my bra. He pushed my bra aside and squeezed my breasts. He nipped my lip and started placing kisses down my neck as he fondled my breasts. I arched against him and wrapped my legs around him. I felt his hard erection press against me.

"Hermione?" I heard Harry's voice call me from outside of the classroom. Draco ignored the voice and started to place his hand down my skirt.

"Where is she? I saw her turn down this hallway." Ron said and this time the voice was closer.

"Damn," Draco muttered when he realized they weren't going away.

"You better let go of me before they find us like this." I unwrapped my legs from around him.

"Let them," he declared and his hand went into my panties.

"Draco," I muttered and pushed his hand away. I kept my eyes glued on the door afraid any moment they might walk into the classroom.

"Fine," he sighed and removed his other hand from under my shirt after he put my bra back on.

"You better stay here while you calm down." I smiled and rubbed his erection that was bulging out of his pants.

I started to walk towards the door, but Draco grabbed me. He pressed me against his chest and gave me a long deep kiss. I opened up and gave his tongue entrance.

"Potter and Weasley need to work on their timing." He muttered and let go of me.

I walked out of the classroom to find that Harry and Ron were only inches from opening the classroom door. I squeezed through the door and shut it in a hurry, so they wouldn't see that Draco was still in there.

"What were you doing in that classroom?" Harry asked confused when he saw me.

"I thought I left something in there." I shrugged.

"We were looking for you. You have to see what Neville did." Ron said pulling me away from the classroom.

* * *

I was lying on the couch reading my Potions book when Draco came into the common room.

"How was your day?" I asked sitting up and placed my book on the side table.

"It would have been better if we hadn't been interrupted by Potter and Weasley." He grumbled and sat down next to me. He spread his long legs out on the couch and leaned back taking me with him. I rested my back against his chest and he kissed my neck.

"Sorry, I didn't know they would come looking for me." I sighed.

"They are your best friends you should tell them about us. I don't know why we are worrying about all this secrecy. I understand at first we weren't sure this would last, but now we have been together since our fifth year. When are you going to decide to tell them? On our wedding day? I hope you know Weasley still thinks he has a chance with you." He told me and stopped kissing my neck. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was starting to get upset.

I have been trying to avoid the subject of telling people about our relationship for the past year. I love Draco, but I'm afraid of losing my friends. I don't know how they would react to me sleeping with the "enemy".

"You haven't told Crabbe or Goyle either." I replied.

"That's because you don't want me to." He sneered.

"I don't want to fight with you." I admitted and closed my eyes.

"Okay, then let's not fight." He said in a softer voice and ran his hands through my hair.

**Please Review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Secret Burden**_

**Summary:** Hermione and Draco have been together secretly since their fifth year. Now they are Head Boy and Girl, but the secrecy of their relationship could tear them apart.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter in anyway.

Rated **M** for some sexual parts, so beware!

**AN:** This is my second Hermione/Draco fanfiction. Since my first oneshot was well received I decided to write a longer fanfiction this time. I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

I stood in the Gryffindor stands watching the Quidditch game against Slytherin. It was raining hard and I had trouble keeping my eyes on both Harry and Draco. I was outwardly cheering for Harry, but in my mind I wanted Draco to catch the Snitch.

I watched Draco zero in on something in the air. He starting flying at full speed, but Harry was right behind him. They flew around the field and stands, no matter how much Draco tried to shake Harry off his tail he couldn't. Draco reached his hand out to catch the Snitch, but Harry came up from his side and bumped into him. Draco fell off his broom and the Gryffindor stands went wild when Harry threw up his fist, which was holding the Snitch. I didn't even cheer because I was still holding my breath watching Draco fall. I let out a deep sigh when one of his teammates caught him before he hit the ground.

"Did you see me block that goal?" Ron came up to me with his equipment still on once the game was over.

"Yeah, real good job Ron." I smiled.

"Are you coming to the Gryffindor common room to celebrate?" He asked with a huge grin on his face.

"I wish I could, but I have a lot of schoolwork this weekend." I lied. I knew Draco was going to be really upset. He was always too hard on himself when he lost a game, especially when he was playing against Harry.

"Can't you just stop by for an hour?" He frowned and grabbed my hands.

"I'm really sorry, Ron." I told him and pulled out of his grip. Maybe Draco was right about Ron thinking that we could be together. I have never really paid attention to it before. I did like him back in our fourth year, but I figured he didn't even notice that I was girl. Since I have been with Draco I can't imagine Ron being anything but a friend.

"Okay, then see you later." Ron said and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Before I could say anything about the kiss he disappeared. Oh shit, Draco was right. How am I going to tell Ron that I don't want a relationship with him without telling him that Draco and I are together?

* * *

Draco was looking out the window when I walked into our common room.

"Why aren't you celebrating with your house?" He said bitterly without looking at me.

"I cheered for you." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I rested my forehead on his back. His robes still smelled like rain.

"Sure, that's why you were on the Gryffindor side dressed in their colors." He pulled me off him and finally turned around to face me.

"Well, I wasn't completely in Gryffindor colors." I smiled.

"Really," Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. I slowly unbuttoned my shirt to reveal a laced green bra and then I let the shirt fall to the floor. I pushed down my skirt to show the matching lace panties. I stood in front of Draco in just my green bra and panties with my hand on my hips. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I pushed off his robe and helped him unbutton his shirt.

"I love you," I muttered in between kisses.

"You shouldn't, I don't know how I got so lucky." He sighed and rested his chin on my forehead.

"Luck had nothing to do with it," I smiled and he picked me up. He walked to his room and placed me on the bed. He slowly removed my panties and stuck two fingers inside me.

"Draco," I moaned as he cupped me and thrust his fingers in harder. When I was about to feel my release he pulled away. He unbuttoned his pants and fell on top of me. He stroked my thigh as I squeezed his tight butt. His mouth moved to my breasts and I played with his hair, which was still wet from the rain. His hard penis was cradled between my thighs and I wanted his penis to be where his fingers had been only minutes ago. He put his hands on both sides of me and braced himself. He thrust hard into me and I arched against his hips. My walls fit around his penis snugly and with every thrust he went deeper. His thrusts got harder until we both felt our release. My nails dug into his back and I tried to cling onto him a little bit longer.

Draco stayed inside me, but rolled over so his weigh wasn't crushing me. I laid on top of him and traced his ab muscles with my finger.

"See losing the game wasn't that bad." I muttered and kissed his chin.

"Yeah, but it would still be nice to kick Potter's ass one day." He grinned and I shook my head. He grabbed my hips and pulled himself out of me. I rolled over and laid my head on his shoulder as a pillow.

"You're so beautiful," he smiled and placed my hand on his stomach. I fell asleep curled up next to him.

* * *

Draco and I were sitting in the back of the library, where people rarely go. We were both working on our Potions report in silence. I was having trouble focusing on my work because I kept thinking of Ron kissing my cheek.

"I have to tell you something." I finally said looking up from my work. I decided I better tell Draco about the kiss before Ron suddenly thinks we are dating and tries to kiss me again.

"If you're going to tell me that you are done with your Potions report I don't want to hear it. I still have one more foot to go." He groaned and didn't look up from his work.

"That's not it," I sighed.

"What is it then?" He asked seriously finally looking up at me.

"Ron kissed me." I blurted and Draco frowned. Suddenly his frowned turned into a more annoyed expression and he started to get up from the table. Maybe, the direct approach wasn't the right way because now he looked like he was going to go beat Ron up.

"On the cheek." I added quickly and got up from my seat.

"Hermione, you have to tell that guy off. If you don't I will." He hissed and still looked angry, but at least he didn't run out of the library to find Ron.

"I don't want to hurt him." I admitted. Ron was my friend and I didn't want this to ruin our friendship. Harry and Ron have been there for me since my first year at Hogwarts, we have been through so much together.

"I have no problem hurting him." He sneered.

"I will tell him, I'm just not sure how to do it without explaining you. He is going to want to know why I could never be his girlfriend." I sighed.

"Then tell him the truth." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You know I can't do that." My shoulders sagged and I felt defeated. This secret relationship was weighting me down and it felt like a burden. I knew Draco was ready to tell everyone about us, but I wasn't yet. I wasn't ready for all the staring, whispering, rude comments, and I wasn't ready to lose my best friends. Draco keeps telling me that they aren't going to care that we are together. I fell for Draco so fast; how I am I suppose to explain to them something I don't even understand?

"Why not?" He question.

"I just can't," I whispered. Ron and Harry hate Draco; they aren't going to accept us as a couple.

"Well, I can't deal with this." He snarled and started to walk away from me. He disappeared between two rows of bookshelves.

"Wait, Draco." I ran after him and grabbed his upper arm. He turned around to face me and I kissed him before he could say anything. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him.

"You're too good at distracting me." He muttered and smiled down at me.

"It's working isn't it?" I grinned and ran my hands over his chest.

"Definitely," he moaned as I lowered my hands to his crouch. I unbuttoned his pants and my hands got past his boxers. I ran a fingertip down his penis and he shuttered. I wrapped both my hands around his penis and moved them back and forth. He buried his head into my shoulder and I pumped harder until he felt his release.

"You play dirty." He muttered and squeezed my butt.

"You know I don't like to fight with you." I mumbled into his chest as I pulled my hands out of his pants.

"Do you know what the best part of a fight is?" He grinned and placed his hands on my hips.

"I didn't realize there was anything good about fighting." I stated confused.

"The makeup sex," he laughed and put his hands under my shirt.

"We aren't doing it in the library." I pushed his hands away.

"Why not? We almost did it in a classroom." He shrugged and backed me up against a bookshelf.

"That was a spur –of-the-moment thing." I explained and tried not to blush.

"Well, let's do it again. You do owe me. You let Weasley kiss you." He rubbed my cheek with his thumb like he was trying to rub Ron's kiss off of me.

"I didn't let him do anything and it was on the cheek." I defended myself.

"You still owe me." He pursued and I knew he wasn't going to let this go.

"Fine," I sighed and a huge grin spread across his face. He pulled my skirt down and his already unbuttoned pants along with his boxers hit the floor. He lifted me by my hips, so I could wrap my legs around him. Our tongues dueled as he thrust into me.

**Huge thanks to edwardloverr, Bella Swan 138, and IGOTEAMEDWAR for reviewing my last chapter!  
**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Secret Burden**_

**Summary:** Hermione and Draco have been together secretly since their fifth year. Now they are Head Boy and Girl, but the secrecy of their relationship could tear them apart.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter in anyway.

Rated **M** for some sexual parts, so beware!

**AN:** This is my second Hermione/Draco fanfiction. Since my first oneshot was well received I decided to write a longer fanfiction this time. I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It was another rainy day and Draco came into the common room making a lot of noise. He dropped his broom and Quidditch equipment with a loud crash.

"How was practice?" I asked looking up from my book. He looked upset and his robe was soaked.

"Horrible, thanks for asking." He mocked and walked into his room.

"What's the matter?" I asked following him.

"I have just been having a crappie day." He said as he pulled off his shirt and put a dry one on. I was about to offer to put a dry spell on the other shirt until it went sailing my way.

"You know what would make this day better?" He asked as I dodged his wet shirt.

"What?" I asked cautiously, knowing whatever he was about to say wasn't going to be good.

"If I could actually walk the hallways with my girlfriend. Or if you sat with me at dinner or how about acting like my girlfriend outside of this common room." He vented and I was stunned. When he left for practice he was perfectly fine and we hadn't fought since a week ago in the library. Whatever I thought he was going to say this wasn't it.

"What is this about?" I questioned confused.

"You know what this is about. I deserve better than this. What are you embarrassed to be seen with me? Is that it?" He demanded and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You know that's not it. I just don't want to hurt Harry or Ron." I told him as he continued to glare at me.

"Hurt them? What about me? My girlfriend doesn't even want to be seen with me." He pushed me away and walked back out to the common room. I knew that our relationship being a secret bothered him, but I didn't know it was starting to get to his self-esteem. I have never seen Draco anything but cocky, so it was scary to see this part of him. I didn't like to see him so defeated; he wasn't even this bad when he lost a Quidditch game. I followed him out into the common room, but I didn't know what to say to him.

"Maybe I should go sleep with Pansy." He threatened making me stop in my tracks.

"You don't mean that."I whispered. The thought of Draco sleeping with Pansy brought tears to my eyes and a sharp pain went through my heart.

"At least she isn't afraid to be seen with me in public." He yelled and walked out of the room. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched him slam the common room door shut. I slowly walked to my bathroom and curled up next to the toilet. I cried for hours waiting for Draco to come back and comfort me, but he never did.

* * *

It had been three days since my fight with Draco. Every time I tried to talk to him he avoided me. I never realized how much I would miss Draco until I went to sleep alone for the first time since we became Head Girl and Boy. After being with Draco for so long he knows my schedule, so he makes sure we don't run into each in the common room. He gets up early and doesn't come back until I'm already in bed.

I walked into the Great Hall late for breakfast because I hadn't got much sleep the night before.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ron asked when I sat down next to him.

"I'm fine," I lied and grabbed a muffin. I placed my muffin on a plate and just looked at it. I haven't been in the mood to eat lately and when I do my stomach hurts.

"You don't look fine. Maybe you should visit the hospital wing." Harry offered.

"Looks like Pansy Parkinson finally got her claws into Malfoy." Ron stated changing the subject.

"What?" I looked up from my muffin.

"They walked into the Great Hall together." Harry stated. I scanned the Slytherin table until my eyes fell on Pansy and Draco. They were sitting very close to each other and were talking animatedly.

"I don't know how you stand sharing a common room with him. He is such a prick. Just the other week he bumped into me and told me to watch where I put my lips. What is that suppose to mean?" Ron shrugged and took a bite of his toast.

"He isn't that bad." I muttered and Draco looked over at me. I started to flash him a smile, but he looked away.

"Don't defend him Hermione. He is nothing but scum." Harry shook his head and I felt my heart drop.

I forced myself to eat my muffin and then I got up. I grabbed my books and was about to go to my first class, but Ron stopped me.

"I got them," he said and grabbed the books out of my hands.

"I will walk you to class." He offered with a smile.

"Thanks, Ron." I said and we walked out of the Great Hall. I took one more glance at the Slytherin table to see that Draco was staring at Ron and me. His eyes were glued on us, even though Pansy was talking to him. He looked upset and my only guess is that he doesn't like Ron carrying my books. I don't know why he should care who is carrying my books; he basically broke up with me.

Once Ron and I left the Great Hall I heard the door open and shut a few seconds after us. When we were half way down the hall I heard Draco's voice yell after us.

"Oh, how cute Weasley is carry Granger's books." We turned around to see Draco facing us, with Pansy practically running after him. Figures he ignores me for three days and then when he sees me with Ron the first thing out of his mouth is something rude.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron said and started to walk towards him. I put my hand on Ron's shoulder to stop him from going at Draco.

"Weasley fancies a Mudblood, what a surprise." Pansy sneered with an ugly expression on her face. I have never wanted to hit someone so badly in my life. Draco frowned when she called me a Mudblood and I knew he didn't like that she called me that.

"Ignore them, Hermione," Ron grinded his teeth. We watched Pansy and Draco walk away together. The whole time Pansy kept trying to hold his hand, but Draco kept swatting it away.

"Don't worry I will." I smiled when Draco pushed Pansy's hand away. At least it looks like he didn't move on from me so quickly. I was worried he would keep to his threat and sleep with her.

"Hermione, I wanted to talk to you about something." Ron turned to me before we got to the classroom.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade this Saturday." He asked uneasily.

"Sure, did you already ask Harry?" I questioned and he frowned.

"Well, I was hoping we could go there on a date." He muttered.

"Oh," I sighed. I knew this was coming after the kiss on the cheek. I was just hoping that it wouldn't have happened when I had all this going on with Draco. I didn't want to break Ron's heart, while mine was still in pieces. I really didn't need to feel like a bitch, with everything else going on.

"Ron, I can't go on a date with you." I admitted honestly. There was no way I could even try to go on a date with Ron, when I still loved Draco. It wouldn't be fair to Ron because I still want to make things right with Draco.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I only see you as a friend. You and Harry are my best friends." I told him.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I really wish I liked you as more than a friend, but I don't." I stated sincerely and I hoped I didn't hurt him.

"Oh, okay. I thought I would give it a shot." He shrugged and seemed to take it better than I thought he would.

"Maybe, you should ask Lavender to Hogsmeade. I have noticed her staring at you a lot." I offered cheerfully.

"Really?" He smiled.

* * *

I really appreciate all the great reviews from ilo6409, Megan Consoer, IGOTEAMEDWARD, daphne 13, yavannie916, rec2527, Xanny, Emily-Jade, and Bella Swan 138! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter :)

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Secret Burden**_

**Summary:** Hermione and Draco have been together secretly since their fifth year. Now they are Head Boy and Girl, but the secrecy of their relationship could tear them apart.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter in anyway.

Rated **M** for some sexual parts, so beware!

**AN:** This is my second Hermione/Draco fanfiction. Since my first oneshot was well received I decided to write a longer fanfiction this time. I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I was sitting in the common room reading a book when I heard heavy footsteps. I looked up surprised to see Draco standing in the common room. He didn't look like he was about to leave, so I jumped up as fast as I could. I walked over to him and I knew exactly what I wanted to say. I no longer cared what anyone else thought about our relationship, I just wanted him next to me every night.

"We need to talk." I said and he looked upset.

"So Weasley finally made his move." He sneered before I could speak.

"Are you telling other people that he is your boyfriend?" He shook his head and walked around me.

"I told Ron that I didn't want to be anything, but friends. I can see that Pansy is being very friendly." I shot back and he turned around to look at me. He couldn't throw a comment about Ron in my face. I didn't threaten to go sleep with him.

"I can hardly stand her. She annoys me." He admitted.

"I can't say I'm sorry. You two are perfect for each other, both Mudblood hating." I said bitterly.

"Don't say that. I don't hate you." He sounded serious and took a step closer to me. I was surprised that I saw hurt in his eyes.

"Really, because I thought you made it pretty clear three days ago that I am a horrible person." I raised my arms in frustration.

"I'm sorry about what I said. If you really don't want anyone else to know about us, I guess I can be okay with that." He confessed and pulled me against his chest. I sighed and it felt nice to be close to him again.

"No, it shouldn't be like this. We shouldn't be afraid to tell people." I shook my head and looked up at him.

"Let's go tell Ron and Harry." I said and started to pull him towards the door. I was ready for my best friends to finally know about Draco.

"Not, yet," he stopped and I was worried he had changed his mind.

"I thought you wanted them to know." I said confused.

"I do, but we can't miss the best part of a fight. The makeup sex," he grinned and kissed me.

"What a one track mind." I laughed as he placed kisses down my neck.

"I have missed waking up to you every morning and falling asleep next to your beautiful face." He declared and picked me up. He carried me into his room and placed me on his bed. He ran his hands down my body. I didn't want him to ever to let go, I missed his touch. I got up from the bed and unbuttoned his shirt and pants. He stared at me as I ran my hands down his firm stomach and then pulled down his boxers. Draco wasn't as nice to my shirt as I was to his. He didn't have the patients for unbuttoning every button, so instead he ripped my shirt.

"I liked that shirt," I muttered as my buttons went flying everywhere. He unclipped my bra and it went flying off me.

"I can buy you another one." He grinned and his mouth latched on to one of my breasts. I moaned as his tongue traced my nipple and arched against him. I pushed him onto the bed and fell on top of him. His mouth moved back to mine and I hovered my hips above his hard penis. I slowly sank until he was fully in me and my body was wrapped around him. I thrust my hips slowly back and forth. When he was almost completely out of me I pulled him back in. I continued to go slow torturing Draco with my pace. Finally he couldn't take anymore and placed a firm grip on my hips.

"Draco," I groaned as he pushed himself deeper inside me. I felt my walls stretch to fit him completely and fully. He controlled my hips making the thrusts faster and harder. When we both felt our release I collapsed onto his chest.

"Makeup sex is nice," I muttered and he laughed giving me a kiss on the nose.

* * *

Draco and I found Ron and Harry practicing on the Quidditch field. I was happy it was just the two of them out on the field, because I didn't want an audience when I told them about Draco and me.

"Ron, Harry we have something to tell you." I told them as they descended on their brooms in front of us.

"We, what is Malfoy doing with you?" Ron asked looking at us.

"He is my boyfriend." I blurted out. Harry and Ron immediately mirrored the same stunned expression.

"What? I must have heard you wrong because it sounded like you just said that Malfoy is your boyfriend." Harry repeated slowly.

"Since our fifth year," I added with a nod.

"You're joking, this is some kind of prank. Is it April fool's day?" Harry frowned and looked around to see if people were hiding in the stands laughing at them.

"This isn't a joke, Potter." Draco grumbled.

"I love him," I stated seriously so they would understand this wasn't a joke.

"How can you love him? He is an asshole." Ron shook his head in disbelief. This wasn't what I expected from them. I expected more anger than disbelief. Draco and I are standing together right in front of them, what more did they want?

"Watch your mouth, Weasley." Draco sneered, which didn't make things any better.

"I do love him, whether he is an asshole or not." I grabbed Draco's hand and put it to my chest.

"Are you sure you aren't under an Imperius Curse?" Ron asked unconvinced.

"I'm with Draco on my own free will." I stated with frustration.

"You are calling him Draco? This is serious." Harry raised his eyebrows and realization finally hit him.

"If you two are truly my friends you would be happy for me." I told them before Harry could explode with anger. Harry and Ron were quiet for a second as they stared at us. I could telling they were really thinking about what I have just told them

"Does he really make you happy?" Harry finally asked me.

I shook my head and whispered, "Yes."

"Then does it really matter what we think about your relationship with Malfoy?" Harry countered.

" I would feel better if you two accepted us, but I won't leave him because you don't." I stated honestly. After what we had been through over the last couple days, I could never imagine Draco not being in my life.

"If you're happy, we can deal with it." Harry said and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," I smiled

"We don't have to be nice to him now, do we?" Ron added studying Draco with unease expression on his face.

"Definitely not," Draco grinned. Suddenly he pulled me against his side and looked down at me. Then he gave me a long deep kiss right in front of Harry and Ron.

**The End**

**

* * *

AN: **Sorry, this story is so short. I have the tendency to not finish stories, so I planned on making this one short.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed the third chapter! K. Ly, Xanny, Malori, ilo6409, IGOTEAMEDWARD, greenbean, Raynestorm16, Bella Swan 138!


End file.
